


Without You, We're Incomplete

by desikauwa



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a potentially happy ending, But he's actually not, M/M, Multi, look this could still go very badly even if i didn't write it, taichi is an angry boy in this, thinking a character is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Day 6: Whispering/ScreamingTaichi loves Tenma but he can't look at him without it turning into a screaming match after they left Sakuya behind to die.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Without You, We're Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> so the original plan was TaiSaku and amusement park date and then my need for angst reared it's head and it turned into TaiSaku in a apocalypse setting. Then I finally sat down to write and Tenma demanded to be added in and it turned into this. This being my longest fic for rare pair week so far.

"Sakuya! Let me go! I need to save him!"

Taichi struggled against whoever was holding him back as he tried to save Sakuya but he could only watch as the doors closed leaving Sakuya in danger.

Finally, the person holding him let go and Taichi turned around to yell at Tenma.

"How could you do that to him? I thought you loved Sakuya as much as me."

Tenma looked exhausted. "I made Sakuya a promise. If the two of us were safe and he wasn't, I was to leave him behind."

"I could have saved him. You didn't even try."

Taichi couldn't believe the excuse Tenma was giving him.

Losing his temper, Tenma yelled back. "And what if I had let you go and you didn't come back either? Sakuya would have understood my choice so why can't you?"

Taichi fell silent for a moment as Tenma took a deep breath in order to calm down before continuing.

"I don't want to fight Taichi. I'm going to miss Sakuya too but we need to survive so we can keep his memory alive."

"Tenchan, I don't know if I can forgive you for making me abandon Sakkun but I'll try to understand."

Taichi didn't wait for Tenma to respond before going further into the shelter.

There were a lot of feelings Taichi had about what happened but one thing was for certain. He would need to apply for a transfer because he wouldn't be able to work with Tenma after losing Sakuya like that.

* * *

Taichi sometimes missed working with Natsugumi but honestly he had found a place to belong in Akigumi.

Overall, the group was more active in fighting the hordes summoned to destroy all of humanity.

After losing Sakuya, Taichi had been lost until Banri, Akigumi's leader, had offered him a position as the leader of Akigumi's scouting group.

Taichi also appreciated that under Banri's leadership, he only needed to interact with Tenma when he wanted to.

Officially, Taichi was still dating Tenma, but without Sakuya and Taichi's feelings towards Tenma's actions that day, they were barely together.

In fact, Taichi had made sure that Tenma's schedule never matched up with his so that he'd never have to be awake in their room when Tenma was also awake in their room.

The only times Taichi couldn't avoid Tenma was meetings like the one they were in now.

Banri and Tenma, as leaders of Akigumi and Natsugumi respectively, had told all their lieutenants to prepare to be debriefed by Fuyugumi's leader, Tsumugi.

Tsumugi was presenting the information as usual. "According to new information obtained from our spies, we are led to believe that Harugumi has a new leader."

Yuki, Taichi's oldest friend, frowned. "What happened to the old one?"

Tsumugi sighed. "That's where reports get confusing. Some say that Kasumi died peacefully in his sleep. Others that he was murdered by the new leader. The last one is the most confusing and the one with the most evidence supporting it. He decided to retire and has passed on the reins to his chosen successor."

Mummers were heard throughout the room before Sakyo yelled. "That's enough. What do we know about the successor? And can they be reasoned with?"

Tenma and Banri exchanged glances before Tenma responded. "We have reason to believe that he can be."

Yuki spoke up. "And why is that?"

This time it was Banri's turn to say something. "Because the new leader of Harugumi has sent a messenger asking for a meeting to discuss a treaty."

Mummers broke out again before Kazunari shouted to make himself heard. "Is Tsuzuroon the messenger? Is that why he's in chains in a cell? I demand to talk to him to find out what's going on."

Tenma made a symbol that Taichi recognized as Natsugumi's 'we'll talk later' and Kazunari fell silent.

Taichi pretended not to notice and stood up to go join Juza in a training session when Banri stopped him.

"Taichi, you're going to be part of the diplomatic envoy along with Tenma."

"Ban-chan, you have to be kidding. You know how bad my relationship with him is."

Banri rolled his eyes. "Considering how we get treated to weekly screaming matches about who's at fault for what happened to Sakuya, I'm sure everyone here knows."

Taichi blushed but he refused to back down. "Well since you know, I won't be on a team with him."

"Look Taichi, Tenma would prefer that too but part of Harugumi's new leader's demands for peace talks was that both you and Tenma are to be part of our delegation."

Banri was about to continue when Taichi interrupted with a question.

"Were we asked for by name? And if we were, how did they know are names?"

Banri looked frustrated, "We're not sure why you two were asked for specifically but we have reason to believe it has something to do with Sakuya."

Taichi growled. "Sakuya is dead no thanks to Tenma."

"That's the problem. All our sources seem to be saying that Sakuya is the new leader of Harugumi."

* * *

For once, Taichi wasn't screaming at Tenma. Part of it was because they were in enemy territory but the other part of it was that Taichi was just tired of being angry at Tenma.

After Banri had revealed to Taichi that Sakuya might be Harugumi's new leader, Taichi had immediately stormed off to confront Tenma.

The argument that had followed had led to a screaming match that forced Omi and Misumi to keep them apart.

Now, they were inside Harugumi headquarters waiting to meet with the new leader and they still hadn't spoken since their last fight.

Tenma must have gotten bored since he asked, "Are you just going to keep giving me the silent treatment or are we going to talk like adults?"

Taichi didn't even look at Tenma. "I don't know. Were you ever going to tell me that Sakuya might be alive or that he was now part of our enemies?"

"I was trying to protect you," said Tenma.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "You wanted to protect me? Considering how well you protected Sakkun, I don't think I want your protection."

Tenma was this close to yelling. "Well maybe, you should get over what happened and accept the fact that Sakuya might be evil now."

Taichi snapped back. "Sakkun would never hurt us. You just don't want to face the fact that your actions are what led to this."

If the doors hadn't opened at that moment, Tenma would have probably tried to punch Taichi and Taichi would have absolutely punched back.

As it was, there was an undeniable tension between the two of them.

The man in the doorway just raised an eyebrow at them.

"You two must be Taichi and Tenma. I'm Itaru. I've heard a lot about the two of you but nothing about you wanting each other dead."

Tenma and Taichi both protested. "I don't want him dead."

Itaru shrugged. "I don't actually care how you feel. He wants to talk to the two of you so come along."

Following Itaru, Taichi felt a different kind of tension. He would soon be able to find out if Sakuya was still alive. So what if he might be evil now, Taichi would always love him.

Itaru stopped in front of a door and turned to his guests.

"Our leader is through here and you should know that if you hurt even one strand on his head, we will destroy you."

Itaru then smiled and gestured to the door. "Please enjoy your talk and I'll be out here if you need anything."

Taichi found himself on the same page as Tenma for once as they exchanged a look and entered the room.

For the first time since that day, Sakuya was smiling at them.

"It's so good to see both of you. I've missed you so much!"

**Author's Note:**

> me: huh did not realize that sakutentai would be this angsty but here we are
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) or [tumblr](desikauwa.co.vu)


End file.
